Alfred Ashford
Alfred Ashford is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. He is a sadistic and psychotic antagonist from Resident Evil Code: Veronica and The Darkside Chronicles. Story Alfred was born the son of Lord Alexander Ashford, and grandson of Sir Edward Ashford, the latter one of the original founders of the Umbrella Corporation, and the former his disgraced son. He was born in Rockfort Island in the year of 1971, one of a set of twins, along with his twin sister Alexia. Both were the result of genetic tinkering of the ancient Ashford matriarch Veronica's DNA, infused with a dangerous intelligence-raising gene and the DNA of their so-called father, Alexander Ashford. While Alexia started displaying high-genius level intelligence, Alfred only showed signs of low-level genius intelligence. Both were raised in the first years of their lives in the lavish surroundings of Rockfort Island, between classes unsuitable for kids so young, and Alfred grew up idolizing Alexia. Eventually, he found out about the Umbrella Corporation Antarctic Research Facility. At the tender age of ten, he found a secret hall that was to be opened with three family gems that rested within the Ashford family tree: one he kept himself, another was in his sister's hands, and the final one was in the grasp of his father. Reasoning that something extremely valuable was to be found, he secured the other gems and opened the secret corridor, finding undeniable evidence of the truth behind his and his sister's birth. Growing insane because of this, he aided Alexia in abducting their father and injecting him with the initial strains of the T-Veronica virus. This caused him to mutate into the corrupted abomination known as Nosferatu, and the twins held him in a secret room. Eventually, Alexia found out how to properly control the viral corruption, but the proccess involved fifteen years in cryostasis. Seeing no other choice but to go ahead and complete her mad dream of godhood, she had Alfred seal her in the desired stasis in the underground section of the Antarctic Laboratory and feigned her death. Over the years, however, Alfred's mind shattered, creating a dual personality: one that remained the insane Alfred Ashford, and another figment took over his memories of Alexia, creating a new personality closely resembling her. Due to the fact he remained oblivious as to the truth of Alexia's apparent return, he lived alone in his house on Rockfort Island, often allowing the Alexia fragment to take complete control above his body, dressing up like her and speaking in her voice. There, he, or the fraction of his mind that represented Alfred, had long conversations with the Alexia shard, and developed militaristic tendencies and a massive ego, as his mind further eroded. Demise The true breakdown started when Rockfort Island was attacked, shortly after Claire Redfield was transferred. Clad in his military-style uniform and wielding a sniper rifle, he tried to hunt her and Steve Burnside down, until he realized that the Alexia he had known from after the cryostasis was nothing more than a delusion gazing into a mirror while still smeared in makeup. Irrationally blaming Redfield and Burnside, he continued to attack them, both by releasing an experimental Tyrant to kill them, and by redirecting their escape plane to the Umbrella Corporation Antarctic Labs. There, he once again tried to snipe the couple down, but received a fatal wound from Burnside, who was merely retaliating in self-defense. He then was thrown down a long elevator shaft and ended in the cryostasic chamber. Crawling in agony, he lived long enough to greet his sister before expiring. To preserve his body, Alexia stuffed him into the cryostasic chamber, where Chris Redfield eventually found him. Gallery Image:REAlfredConcept.png|Concept art Image:RECVAshfords.png|Alexia and Alfred. Image:Alfred_Ashford.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideAlfred.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideAlfredConcept.png|Concept art for Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Horror Game Characters